An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah develops a huge crush on Edd after he gives her a rare flower. This causes her to proceed in causing trouble for The Eds' plans and scams. The Eds must now find a way to get Sarah to forget about her crush with Edd, so that they can do their scams without a problem. Plot The Eds are in Edd's backyard, looking for a four-leafed clover. Ed is soon distracted by a caterpillar, though, and he ends up squirming around the yard pretending to be one. Edd and Eddy do their best to ignore him until Ed announces he found some luck and comes back with a pretty flower. This isn't what Eddy wants, however, and he tosses it away to look for a clover. Edd catches the flower, and right then their luck improves, as Eddy finds a four-leaf clover. Suddenly, Ed hears a growling and imagines it to be a werewolf. Eddy sets him straight, though, as it's Ed's stomach; noticing this, Ed declares that he's hungry. Eddy suggests that they go to his house and make some pizza, and Edd agrees to make the sauce while Ed says he'll get in the way and make a mess. On the way there, they pass Sarah and Jimmy, who are playing hopscotch. Ed bumps into Jimmy, sending him spinning, and Eddy erases most of the play area, leaving Jimmy on one square. Sarah angrily yells at the last one to pass, Double D, who is unsure of how to react and simply gives Sarah the flower from earlier before continuing on. This makes Sarah decide that she and Edd were meant to be together, and she runs after him, leaving Jimmy alone. Inside Eddy's house, the Eds are working on the pizza. Edd is concentrating heavily on making the sauce while Ed and Eddy have fun with the cooking. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and he goes to get it. When he opens the door, he finds none other than Sarah, who squeezes her way into the house. Edd backs away from his unwanted suitor, eventually getting chased into the kitchen, where Ed and Eddy notice her. Annoyed, Eddy tries to throw Sarah out, but instead gets both himself and Ed thrown out. When they come back in, they find that Sarah has chased Edd all the way to the top of the fridge and is trying to reach him. Suddenly, she notices some magnetic letters and uses them to spell out "Sarah + Edd". This makes Eddy realize that Sarah has a crush on his friend, and he quickly grabs Double D so that the Eds can escape. Jimmy's life is a disaster without Sarah. In his room, he clutches a picture of Sarah and makes many morose statements. When his oven rings, he goes over to pull out his soufflé only for it to collapse on him. The Eds aren't faring much better, as they have taken to hiding in a bush. Soon, though, Eddy decides that Sarah must be gone, as she's nowhere to be seen, and the Eds exit the bush. When they come out, though, they find Sarah clinging to Edd's leg. Eddy grabs Edd, and they seem to have escaped only for Sarah to pop out of Edd's hat. Thinking quickly, Eddy hands Sarah a piece of paper and says that it's a poem that Edd wrote. Sarah reads it while the Eds make their escape, not noticing that it really says "Get Lost" until after her boyfriend has been taken a safe distance from her. Jimmy walks down the sidewalk and spots another Baby Blue Gym Sock. At first he is calmed, but then he remembers what drew Sarah away, and he begins to stomp on the flower. He then throws his teddy bear down and rips its head off. Jonny arrives at this moment, and asks Jimmy what's going on. In an attempt to prove how tough he is, Jimmy takes a swing at Jonny, but hits nothing but air. Jonny, not sure what's going on, treats it as a game of tag and runs off giddily. By now, the Eds have given up on pizza and have moved into Edd's garage to start their newest scheme: a life-size dinosaur skeleton. It seems as if they may be making some progress for the first time today despite Edd's worries about top support when Sarah comes in again and throws the whole scene into chaos that ends with Ed and Eddy injured and Edd fossilized in papier-mache. Eddy looks on, annoyed, until Ed happens to mention that Sarah's weird without Jimmy around. When Ed says this, Eddy gets an idea, and they head to the park to find Jimmy. Once they get ahold of him, Eddy suggests to Jimmy that he come with them and get back together with Sarah, and Jimmy grudgingly agrees. Soon, Eddy leads a blindfolded Jimmy down the street while a blindfolded Sarah comes from the other direction. When they take off their blindfolds, they gladly greet each other and go off together while the Eds sink down on the sidewalk, exhausted. Fed up, Eddy tosses the luckless clover away, and Jonny comes across it. Immediately after he picks it up, he finds a twenty-dollar bill, leaving Eddy to complain that Jonny stole their luck and Edd to note that things like these are their luck. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his belly rumble "Eddy!" leaps into Eddy's arms. Eddy: in his arms "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: terrified "That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Ahh!" and crossed "Get off me, Ed!" Ed to the ground "That's your belly!" Ed: his stomach rumbles again "I'm hungry." Eddy: "Let's go to my place and make some pizza." Edd: "I'll make the sauce." Ed: "I'll get in the way and make a big mess." ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Sarah! Double D wrote you a poem!" Sarah: "For me?" the note "'Get lost'. Oh, that's so…HEY!" and Eddy escape with Edd. ---- *'Ed': "Um, Sarah? Don't you think you should go outside and play?" Sarah: "BACK OFF, FISHFACE!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed eating the giant cheese wheel "Ed, quit eating all the cheese!" Ed: "Cheese, Swiss?" Eddy: Ed a sausage "Pepperoni, Italian." Ed: up a grater "Slicer, aluminum." ---- *'Jonny': "Look, Plank! A four leaf clover!" second later "Look, Plank! A twenty dollar bill!" Eddy: Jonny walk away with the twenty dollar bill "But that's our luck!" Edd: disappointed "That's always our luck!" ---- *'Edd': dreamily "With good luck the daily chore of applying fabric softener would become a thing of the past!" ---- *'Ed': a huge chunk of cheese "Big cheese!" Eddy: "Talking to me, Ed?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Where's my Sarah?!?" Eddy weakly "I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back!" ---- *'Eddy': reading "Sarah and Double D?!" Ed "Your sister's got a crush on Double D!" Ed: worried "And she's a good speller!" ---- *'Edd': "It's better to have loved and lost…" Ed: the point "Than lost and found!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When the Eds were looking for a four-leaf clover, you can see a tree with a transparent trunk, which probably was seen about seven times in the episode. **When Ed jumps onto Eddy, Eddy isn't holding the four-leaf clover, but in the next shot, he is holding it again. **While erasing the hopscotch that Jimmy and Sarah are playing on, Eddy gets rid of several lines without even touching them. **When Eddy's refrigerator is first seen, the magnets on them are simply penciled on in the background. Later, they look like regular magnets. **On the refrigerator the B is at first red. When the camera pans out it is green, and the words around "SARAH + EDD" are displaced. **When Sarah pops out from under Edd's hat, you can see some of his head. This is probably an animation oversight, although it might answer the question of what's underneath Edd's hat. **Ed had papier-mache on his hands which hardened after Edd mentioned it was quick-drying. However, when Edd went to hide in Ed's jacket, Ed no longer has papier-mache on his hands. *This is the first appearance of the Baby Blue Gym Sock. It reappears in "A Fistful of Ed." *This was the first episode to be written by all three main writers (Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard and Mike Kubat). *This is the second time Kevin and Rolf are absent. *This is the third time Nazz doesn't appear. *This is the fifth time the Kankers don't appear. *Sarah's crush on Edd is referenced in several other episodes such as "For Your Ed Only." Originally, it was Edd who had a crush on Sarah, as shown in the pilot episode, "The Ed-Touchables." *This is the first time somebody other than Kevin uses the word "dork" to insult one or more of the Eds. This would happen again in "One + One = Ed" and "A Town Called Ed." Gallery Eds backyard.jpg|The Eds searching for a four leafed clover. Catasd.jpg|Ed finds a caterpillar. Catiapilliar-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed as a caterpillar. HonestyPardonMe.jpg|The transparent tree. HeresyPardonMe.jpg|Another view of the transparent tree. Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-18h42m41s202.png|Ed holding the Baby Blue Gym Sock. j.PNG|Double D and me are meant to be. a.PNG|I'm stranded! Eddys kitchen.jpg|Eddy getting food out of the fridge. Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" Dasdasd.jpg|"What?" Faf.jpg|"Sarah's a good speller." Jimmys a lone wolf lookin for trouble.jpg|Jimmy with rabies. Poem.jpg|Edd's "poem". ParasiteOfTheChampagneFactory.jpg|Someone's been practicing her levitation techniques. Double D Bald.png|That's so unexpected. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h00m01s14.png|Ed and Edd mixing papier-mache. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h01m35s188.png|Ed with dino-hands. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h02m35s253.png|''Knock, knock.'' Who's there? Interrupting Sarah. ''Interrupting S-'' "Boyfriend. This is stupid." Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h04m16s7.png|Twas Eddy that killed the dinosaurs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h04m33s175.png|Okay…that's creepy. Jimmy and Sarah.png|Jimmy and Sarah re-unite! Video See Also *Life-Size Dinosaur *Baby Blue Gym Sock Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes